Vacation in Trouble Paradise
by foxgirl the real one
Summary: Well Tsunade decides to sent our favorite gaki to a vacation trip where things are not as it seems. What are naruto's secret and what does it have to do with this trip. Read and find out ! Not good at summaries RE-EDITED


narusasu fanfic

Warning: yaoi guyXguy. don't like , don't read. It's narutox sasuke people if you don't like the shipping again don't read it. rated M for the language but at the other chapters may be steamy scenes if you know what I mean. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I don't make profit or anything just amuse myself into thinking I own them :/

-a vacation hokage-sama?"

"Yes,you have a free vacation to a summer hotel in the border of the Sand also there have happened some killings and since this town has no missions I thought of sending you all there"

"B-but hokage-sama do you think its wise to sent all of our rockie in a mission?"- shizune asked

"As I said before we are in a time of peace and there are no missions for these ninjas so they should go. I don't think any problems will happen besides only Kakashi and Iruka will go , so we have plenty of jounins and chuunins if a time of crises come. Do you not trust my judgement Shizune ?"

"No no no I do,I do"- answered quickly Shizune

"and you?"-she turned to the group of confused ninjas.

A chorus of "no" was heard and happy faces ,oblivious of the real intention, were seen .

all of this started one afternoon with Jiraya

_~flashback~_

_Our busty hokage was looking out of the window with an concern look in her honey colored eyes. _

_"Whats wrong?"- said a voice making Tsunade jump from her chair._

_"What the hell are you doing, scaring me like that. Don't you know how to use the door"-said Tsunade._

_ "W__hat kind of a hokage are you, you should have sensed m-"_

_"**J****IRAYA" - **and Jiraya had barely time to dodge the solid punch  
><em>

_"stay still you bastard"- "no way"_

_~half hour later~ _

_A beat up Jiraya was nursing his injured head. _

_"that hurt Tsu-chan"_

_"Are you looking for another beating Jiraya , stop it I don't have time to mess with you"_

_"what's wrong"- said Jiraya all playfulness leave his eyes,replaced with worry.  
><em>

_"I am worried about Naruto,he hasn't shown his real face to none of his teammates. I miss seeing how happy Naruto was with them. " _

_"Leave it alone Tsunade he will show it when he's ready"_

_"that's what worries me ,he isn't even trying. He likes to be on the safe-zone so he hides"_

_-and what do you propose?"_

_"if Naruto isn't going to talk and lower his walls then lets send him and his friends in the place he found peace" - she said and in her eyes determination was flowing_

_"You are going to regret it Tsunade ,if things go bad he will hate you, are you willing to take that option?"_

_"yes, if it means I get to help him yes and maybe he will find someone to open up to in this trip"- grinned Tsunade._

_"anyone in particular?"- a confused Jiraya asked(as always :p)_

_"Maybeee" _

_end of flashback_

"Now if we all agree, get out of my hair and come here tomorrow to learn the name of the person you are sharing a room with."- Tsunade wanted to close her ears on what was to come.

"WHAT"-All people in the room screamed in same time. Tsunade looked at their shocked face and almost started laughing, even the uchiha looked shocked. She almost smirked at that but one obnoxious blond yelled-"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING BAA-CHAN, is that senile brain of yours dead but on the other side I can room with Sakura-chan" - said naruto winking and grinning perversely at sakura. Naruto entered the La LA Land so he didn't took notice of the danger coming for him.

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT BRAT"**

**"STOP DREAMING ABOUT ME ECHI"- **both Tsunade and Sakura said at the same time and hitting naruto simultaneously smashing him to the wall.

The other were watching with pity and amusement but didn't dare to interfere.

"B-but baa-chan" "sakura-chan stop hitting me ACKK"- 3 minutes later resulted a beaten Naruto and a satisfied looking Sakura.

"You can't be serious hokage-sama , I mean putting a girl and a boy in a room would be unaccept- "- Neji yelled furiously.

"who said I will be putting a girl and a boy in a room , the pairing will be among the same sex"

"What no b-but baa-chan"-whined Naruto

"Zip it gaki"- Even though Naruto was the only one who talked, he voiced the others thoughts ,well most of.

"Now as I said the place is near the border of Suna in a tropical place named "Miracle Hotel" even thought its hot in suna ,the place its pretty cool and windy even though its a vacation don't forget your mission solving the mystery of the murders ." All of the rockie were happy to escape the hot air plus the vacation that was free so they didn't even care about the mission. Tsunade turned her eyes on Naruto who was pretty quiet which was unusual for him so she knew the destination of this trip had an impact on him.

"The leader of the group will be Kakashi and Iruka understood ?"

"hai" -only Iruka spoke- "and for god sake will someone notify Kakashi"

"yes Hokage-sama ,I will "- a timid Iruka said

"Now get out I have paperworks to finish"-said Tsunade with a tone that left place for no arguments.

Everybody in the room gulped and obliged.

The door closed and hokage-sama opened a drawer so she could drink her sake but-" **THUNK**" millions of paperworks fell in her dask by shizune, who had in her eyes a dangerous gleam.

As everyone went home ,Naruto was awfully quiet, a thing that didn't go unnoticed by his team and Iruka, but sakura was busy asking sasuke in a date and sasuke being sasuke simply didn't care to ask. As for iruka he went near him and questioned naruto-

"Hey Naruto are you okay"

"Ah , yes Iruka-sensei just tired that's all"- answered Naruto planting a smile in his face.

Iruka didn't look too convinced but let go of the subject and- "So come and let's go to ichiraku together, no exceptions,its on me"

"But ,but I have to"-Naruto's ranting went unheard as he was dragged by Iruka but before he let himself get dragged a real smile took place in his face.

It was morning and the bird were chirping and the teams were ready and powered up for this vacation even Kakashi was early.

"Good morning so kakashi you are in charge of the map and here it's the placement list. Shizune give these pests their list so they can go".

"Hai hokage-sama"-said shizune while she opened it.

the list was:

sakura haruno-ino yamanaka

kiba inuzuka- shino aburame

uzumaki naruto -uchiha sasuke

choji akimichi -shikamaru nara

neji hyuga -rock lee

hinata hyuga- ten ten

kakashi hatake-Iruka (I don't know his last name someone tell me)

They were ready to go but Naruto said to them- "guys you go ahead I have something to discuss with _hokage-sama" _

they all noticed the lack of the nickname and the stressed word but didn't say a thing so they all nodded and shunshined away.

"Now naruto what did you want"-

"Cut the crap tsunade, you have no right to mess with me or my life ,the place you are sending us ,its not a coincidence . I consider those people a family and leaving konoha at young age was a secret between me and the 3rd hokage ,how did you found out ?

They were the only people that loved and not hated me for my _tenant,_ I don't know what your purpose is, for sending us to that place but if something goes wrong or my teammates do something to hurt those people ,we are coming back to konoha immediately and there will be trouble"- promised Naruto eyes turning redish.

"I don't know what you mean, a mission for mystery murders came and I gave it to my ninjas and as far as i am concerned thats the duty of a Hokage "

"I am not as stupid as i pretend to be baa-chan. Okay than i am leaving to catch up with the others ,bye"

Tsunade in the mean time was amaized by the sudden changes of mood

"ahhhh before I forget baa-chan, I know all your sake secret hiding places so if you don't want an anonymous letter to Shizune with the places ,I suggest things go well."

"hah you are kidding brat ,what hiding places. I have no hidding place..."- Tsunade said while a a bread of sweat rolled down on her temple.

"oh no?"naruto replied mockingly

"What about the secret passage behind the pictures of the old hokages and don't bother changing the place ,because I know all the places here, jiji showed me. Later granny"

Tsunade could only gape and make a good imitation of a fish. Then realization dawned upon her -"you little shit what have I told you about calling me thA**T!." **

"You did that to yourself"-said an amused voice.

**"JIRAYA WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SNEAKING UP ON ME"**

"OH SHIT"...

From outside the door you could hear the hokage yelling and mumbling -" stupid old hermit...- stupid dead hokage... damn brat.." and Jiraya getting a beating of his life . Again .

That's it if you liked it , than I'll write the second . R&R pls . peace

ja ne


End file.
